Bed Bug Bites
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: "Don't Let the bed bugs bite." "But My Lady, I like it when you nibble on me."


One of the best things about being in a relationship with the girl of your dreams?

The phone calls.

Despite having seen each other in school, and spending every free moment in each other's company, and then going out on a quick Night Patrol, Adrien and Marinette were able to still curl up in their respective beds and spend hours talking and talking about everything and nothing. Having spent so long in isolation with no one to talk to, it felt so very good to have someone who was willing to spend hours talking about sheer nonsense.

The downside to it all?

Plagg.

Adrien had been in the middle of excitedly babbling about a new game that was coming out and grinning madly as he could hear Marinette's sweet giggles on the other side when Plagg suddenly zoomed into his face.

" _Enough already_!" Plagg snapped impatiently. "You're going to see the Princess tomorrow. Where you'll only end up saying the exact same things all over again because, trust me on this Kid, nothing exciting is going to happen between now and then. So hang up and _go to sleep_ already!"

Adrien opened his mouth to argue when he heard Tiki speak up to Marinette. "Plagg is right," she said mildly, "though he could have worded it better," Adrien could have sworn he saw his Kwami roll his eyes at that, "the pair of you have school tomorrow and it's almost Midnight. You should say your goodbyes and get some sleep."

"I suppose Tiki is right," Marinette said reluctantly, "I do kinda want to actually get to school in time."

"To see my handsome face, right?"

"To deflate that ego, yes," Marinette responded and Adrien swore he could hear her saucy Ladybug grin in her voice, "…so," she said hesitatingly, "are you hanging up first or am I?"

"You can hang up first," Adrien replied instantly, "I could never bring myself to hang up on My Lady."

"I think you should hang up first then," Marinette responded flirtatiously, "It will help you look less needy."

" _Me-ouch_ , Princess!" Adrien cried out melodramatically. "You should hang up first."

"No," Marinette murmured softly, " _you_ should hang up."

"No," Adrien shook his head, " _you_ hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No," Marinette giggled, " _you_."

"No," Adrien's face felt like it was going to break into two he was grinning that widely. He felt all warm and fuzzy and excited that he and Marinette were having this little fight. That she didn't want to hang up any more than he did and that she wanted to keep talking and talking to him. It was the best feeling in the world. " _You_ hang up!"

"No-"

"Oh for Christ sake!" Plagg burst out impatiently. " _Both of you_ hang up. You're disgustingly sickening and some of us want to sleep with our dinners still in our bellies."

Marinette giggled again and Adrien couldn't prevent the dopey grin on his face if he even tired. This did nothing more than to irritate Plagg even further as he glowered at Adrien.

"I think we should hang up at the same time," Adrien said quietly, "before Plagg loses his patience altogether and snatches the phone away to hang up for us."

"Don't tempt me," Plagg muttered darkly.

"All right then," Marinette said sweetly, "Good Night Kitty."

"Good night, Princess," Adrien replied happily, "sweet dreams."

"You too," Marinette said, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"But My Lady," Adrien purred out, "I like it when you nibble on me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Princess?" Adrien said hesitatingly. The never-ending silence was beginning to get to him as he wondered if he took the flirting a little too far this time round. "Are you still there?" he asked worriedly.

"….. _Meep_!" Marinette squeaked. Then she coughed. "Yes…I-I-I'm still here _butIgottagobey_!" she blurted out quickly.

And then she hung up.

Adrien stared at the phone in his hand utterly mortified as he replayed exactly what he said over and over and over again in his mind. _I like it when you nibble on me, I like it when yo nibble on me, I like it when you nibble on me_ …..and immediately blushed a bright red as he groaned pitifully

 _Oh dear God what had he been thinking?!_

Adrien dropped the phone onto the bed beside him and immediately rolled over and moaned into his pillow.

Plagg cackled at that. "Oh that was priceless!" he cried out gleefully. "You were so smooth there Romeo."

"Shut up!"

Plagg ignored Adrien's distress and embarrassment in favour of laughing at him some more. It, unfortunately, didn't stop any time soon and Adrien found himself laying in the dark as he stared at his clock unable to sleep while Plagg still snickered between snores.

Then there was a sudden, light, tap at the window.

Curious, Adrien dragged himself out of bed to go and see what could be causing it and immediately flushed all over again when he saw Ladybug standing out on his window sill. He hastily unlatched the window and pushed it open. "Ladybug!" he cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…." Ladybug said a little nervously as she shifted on her feet and glanced round to stare at anything but him. "You see…" Her cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment but that didn't prevent her from pulling herself together and suddenly shooting him a very flirty glance from beneath her eyelashes. "So," she purred out flirtatiously, "I heard you like bug bites.

….Adrien ended up having to wear his scarf to school the next day.


End file.
